merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Triskelion
The Triskelion‎‎ was an item of ancient origin. It was split in three equal pieces and separately hidden. It was covered with runes in unique manner which caught Gaius' attention when Julius Borden, who tried to reunite the pieces to use it showed a piece to him. Holding the pieces in the designated position caused them to magically weld together. History Triskelion single s04e04.png|A part of the Triskelion. Triskelion joining s04e04.png|Two part of this magical key are united. Triskelion whole s04e04.png|Borden completes the Triskelion with its last part. As a part of a security system, the triskelion was made as another step to prevent access to the tomb of Ashkanar. Divided into three equal shaped pieces, they were hidden in different locations. One of the pieces was for over 400 years in the vault of Camelot, one was in the possession of a druid group around Iseldir. When Julius Borden stole it from them, he had the third piece already. Merlin eventually helped Borden to get the one in Camelot, because Gaius refused, being suspicious of his motives. And even though Gaius warned Merlin, the old stories were too appealing, since they told of a hidden dragon egg. Once assembled, Borden betrayed Merlin and made his way alone, guided by the triskelion. Arrived at the mausoleum, Borden used it as a key for a door, which had an equally shaped indentation. But he triggered a trap which dispersed a white haze upon him. Merlin was warned by the druids who told him the old story that only druids knew, about the triskelion’s feature as a trap (Aithusa). Historicity The word Triskelion is formed by two greek words: tri (three) and skelos (legs). So the flag of Sicily shows three entwined legs and the symbol of the Isle of Man is also three entwined legs. Although it appeared in many geographic locations and historical periods, the triskelion is considered as a characteristic symbol of celtic Mordred Triskelion.png|The sinistrorotatory Mordred's triskelion tattoo Triskelion.PNG|Spiral triskele found in celtic artwork Flag of Sicily.JPG|Flag of Sicily Flag of the Isle the Man.PNG|Flag of the Isle the Man treskelion.jpg|The Treskelion culture and he became as well a symbol of Brittany. Many interpretations have been suggested about his significations in celtic mythology: it may recall the Triple Goddess (Maiden, Mother and Crone), it may represent three of the four elements (earth, fire, water), or the past, the present and the future, or the three worlds (the world of the living beings, the world of the dead, the world of the spirits). Some say that a clockwise rotation of the triskelion has a beneficial effect and an anticlockwise rotation is of ill omen, some say that it doesn't matter. It's difficult to be sure, as the druids were very secretive and formed an oral society. Nevertheless, we can notice that the triskelion has an anticlockwise rotation, and the tattoo of Mordred, Freya and Iseldir too. There are two forms of the Triskelion. ''There is one going clockwise and one going anti-clockwise. If the spirals on the ''Triskelion ''are going clockwise it means victory or triumph whereas is the ''Triskelion ''is going anti-clockwise it means maleficient or hostility. It is ironic how the ''Triskelion ''in Aithusa is turning anti-clockwise to show hostility and how Julius Borden did not notice or bother to look at the origins or meanings of the ''Triskelion. ''Trivia'' *Etymologically, Triskelion is derived from "Tri", that means three, and "skelos" which is greek for leg, and is probably named as this because it consists of three similar parts. Category:Objects Category:Magic Category:One episode appearance Category:Old Religion Category:Series 4 Objects